


第二天

by allege



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allege/pseuds/allege





	第二天

我端着果盘推开门走进卧室

看见他塌着腰翘着脚趴在床上，不知道在平板上鼓弄什么东西，在空中兴奋的不停晃荡的脚，显示着主人此刻心情不错，刚盖到膝盖上的短裤随着动作不时的露出白嫩的大腿，就着裤子间隙看进去令人遐想无限。

走近抓住几乎可以用一只手握住的脚踝，他依然没有回头，写写画画不知道又有什么创作新灵感，专注的不吃不喝趴了一下午，不要颈椎了？好吧，我承认不仅是因为脊椎问题，还有一点吃醋，毕竟我们好不容易好久才见一次。

我握住他的脚踝用力往下拉了拉，拉到腿离开床，胯到床边才停下，屁股格外突出的挂在床边，稍微用力的拍了一下。

“嘶，疼”床上的人终于舍得挪开视线给我一个正眼。“你昨晚折腾了一晚上，现在又发什么疯。”

“看你从中午醒来吃完饭就一直爬在这看，对颈椎不好，对视力也不好。”我边找借口边顺着筋骨帮他揉腰。  
“你还好意思说，我在这趴一下午是因为谁？”他稍微调整成舒服一点的姿势，嘴上还不忘反驳我。

看这样子应该没什么事，昨晚是做的狠了点，但清洗的时候只是穴口有点肿，完了上了药，起床之后量了体温一切正常，小崽子明明是太认真忘记了时间还要找借口。

“当然是因为我，昨晚你说不要了但我还是忍不住”抬眼默默看着他耳朵又一点一点慢慢变红，不禁在心底暗骂自己一句禽兽，可我就是改不了调戏他的毛病，没办法，只能调戏完再骂一遍自己了，嗯，好不要脸。

“现在感觉怎么样，要不再上一次药”，说着手不由自主的顺着他的内裤往下摸。

“好了，好了，已经没什么感觉了”，终于装不下去了，翻过身来推了推我的肩，但没怎么用力，甚至我的手里面没拿出来，这是什么欲拒怀迎呐小狐狸？

“既然没事了，那就吃点东西吧，我拿了水果”，我并未动身，而是似笑非笑的看着他。

“好...好啊，那你要不要先坐好？”他被我看到有些摸不着头脑，推了推我，依然没推开。

“嗯，吃什么呢，先吃个草莓好不好？”我低声询问。

“好，草莓”他跟我复述了一边，莫名地有些奶声奶气。

“下面饿了一天了，下面先吃好不好？”不出意料，耳朵再次通红，动了动嘴，却没说什么，其实我有好几次觉得他是想骂我但这方面的词汇量阻止了他。小可怜，你怎能这么好欺负？不禁又要骂自己一句变态。

“把这些草莓吃完，就带你下去吃晚餐”一边将他揽到我身上，一边扩张后穴，准备塞草莓。

“哈...唔...变态”虽然嘴上不让分毫，但也没阻止我。

许是经常十天半个月见不着，他在性事上格外迁就我，我做什么他也只是嘴上反驳，身体倒是很配合，而且他身体格外敏感，我甚至敢肯定刚我给他揉腰时也碰到了他的敏感地带。我知道怎么让他舒服，又不会太过，在这方面我们的身体契合到完美。

二十分钟后，他拖着不太协调的步子走了出来，一点也不理我一脸坏笑，走到餐桌旁边看了看硬硬的椅子，面无表情的转身走到沙发，小心翼翼的坐下，道“今天就在这吃吧。”

“好，我把饭菜端过去”把备好的饭菜转移过去后，看到他还是不敢用力，一脸冷漠的半坐在沙发上。

“没事，全坐上去也没关系，反正垫了护垫，榨出汁也没关系的，宝贝”我也很想像平时开会一样正经，但还是有点轻笑出声。

而半坐在沙发上，刚还一脸冷漠正经的人，再也绷不住了，耳朵眼睛脸蛋脖子，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势，一个接一个的变的通红。

哎呦，我这个混蛋。


End file.
